Bukan Sopir Biasa
by ichinoseshiro
Summary: Bukan gojek, bukan taksi. Kini sudah ada sopir eksklusif. Kabar mengatakan, kemampuan sang sopir eksklusif setara dengan 100 orang sopir profesional. Dan entah bagaimana, kini Akashi terpaksa menggunakan jasa sang sopir eksklusif agar tak menyinggung klien penting. Memang takdir tak bisa dihindari. Akashi mendapati sang sopir.. ah sudahlah. #KNBIchannel


_Summary :_

 _"Bukan gojek, bukan taksi. Kini sudah ada sopir eksklusif. Kabar mengatakan, kemampuan sang sopir eksklusif setara dengan 100 orang sopir profesional. Konon, hanya orang-orang kaya yang dapat menyewanya. Dan entah bagaimana, kini Akashi terpaksa menggunakan jasa sang sopir eksklusif agar tak menyinggung klien penting. Memang takdir tak bisa dihindari. Akashi mendapati sang sopir.. ah, sudahlah._

 _Bukan Sopir Biasa_

 _Rated : T_

 _Genres : Romance, Comedy, Drama_

 _Warning! Bacaan khusus fujoshi, orang biasa diharapkan tidak melirik, menatap, ataupun membaca fanfiction ini. Tetap melakukan? Resiko tanggung sendiri. Author tidak bertanggungjawab atas kejang-kejang, mual-mual, nosebleed, ataupun seranga_ _n jantung yang terjadi._

 _Happy reading~_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan reservasi untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Pastikan kau meluangkan waktumu besok."

 _Heh? Apa?_

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." kakek itu tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja mengambil alih perusahaannya itu terperangah.

Pemuda berambut merah darah (kecipratan darah orang yang dibunuhnya mungkin XD /plak /dibunuh Akashi) yang sok berkuasa itu jelas-jelas Akashi Seijuro. Kalau kau sering membaca majalah Femina, kau pasti sering melihat wajahnya di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Ia panas (hot woi!), kaya, menarik, misterius, dan tak mudah ditaklukkan. Sampai sekarang, masih belum pernah tersiar kabarnya dengan seorang wanita. Karena itulah, semakin lama para gadis-gadis coretmaniakcoret itu semakin menyukainya. Tidak aneh kalau ia dinobatkan menjadi Cowok-ter-ganteng-ter-kaya-ter-misterius-pendek-kata-cowok-paling-diminati-di-Jepang. Kepanjangan memang, nama pengharga- annya.

 _Aje gile, kenapa mendadak gua sial gini anjir? Emang gua pernah bilang ke tuh kakek kalo gua pengen pesen tuh sopir apa? Nasib, nasib._

Oke, buat kalian yang kagak tau, Akashi-sama bersedia menjelaskannnya. Bukan gojek, bukan taksi. Kini ada yang namanya sopir eksklusif. Minat? Pm me /nggak. Kabar mengatakan, sang sopir eksklusif mempunyai kemampuan yang setara dengan 100 orang sopir profesional. Konon, hanya orang-orang kaya yang dapat menyewanya. Reservasi untuknya sudah penuh sampai tahun baru 2030. Entah bagaimana kakek super itu bisa membuat reservasi untuk Akashi, masih menjadi misteri. Berikut, pendapat para pelanggan mengenai pelayanannya.

 _Nijimura-san sangat baik kepadaku. Untungnya tidak ada rudal yang mengincarku saat sedang berpergian dengannya._

 _-Asseylum Vers, Putri Mars_

 _Tidak buruk. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membuat Shizu-chan cemburu. Andai saja aku tidak punya Shizu-chan, mungkin aku akan tertarik padanya._

 _-Orihara Izaya, coretpenganggurancoret informan_

 _Nijimura-san sangatlah ramah dan menyenangkan. Entah kenapa, auranya mengingatkanku pada Yamamoto-kun. Untunglah. Berkat dia, darmawisata famiglia kami dapat berjalan dengan lancar._

 _-Sawada Tsunayoshi, bos mafia (?)_

Cukup. Akashi tidak tertarik dengan taksi aneh atau apalah itu. Jadwalnya sudah cukup sibuk tanpa perlu ditambah dengan hari libur mendadak ini. Lagipula, ia tidak punya tempat khusus untuk dikunjungi. Paling banyak, mungkin ia akan meminta sopir itu mengantarnya ke perpustakaan. Mungkin ada buku-buku baru yang bisa dibacanya.

Yah.. mungkin tak ada salahnya bersantai sedikit.

(Saat itu, Akashi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia takkan bisa bersantai sedikitpun karena.. Woi! Jangan spoiler! Author apaan sih lu?! *suara-suara aneh* Huweee Akashi-kun jahat! Aku dibully !)

Mobil sport merahnya yang serasi dengan warna mata dan warna rambutnya itu sudah terparkir manis di depan rumahnya (yang juga dicat merah) saat ia bangun pagi ini. Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa merah semua? Jawabannya, entahlah. Akashi Seijuro-sama adalah maniak warna merah sejak ia lahir. Karena ia adalah super-mother-complex, warna rambut ibunya yang indah itulah yang selalu disukainya. Ya, warna rambut ibunya sungguh indah. Tak seperti warna rambut Akashi-kun yang mirip darah dan mengerikan *kabur*.

Mau tak mau, Akashi berjalan keluar dengan gaya yang dipikirnya "cool" dan menuju mobil itu. Mungkin mata Akashi sudah minus sekarang karena terlalu banyak membaca dokumen. Ia sama sekali tidak menydarai keberadaan seorang pemuda gagah bagaikan pangeran yang memiliki seme quality level wow /alay lu.. yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam mobilnya.

 _Nih orang sopirnya? Kok ga keliatan kayak sopir sih? Lagi tidur lagi. Jangan-jangan dia begal? Oke, guntingku yang tersayang, ini saatnya bagi dirimu untuk beraksi._

Tanpa terasa, gunting merah itu sudah menancap dengan ganteng di lengan si begal. Tak butuh lama baginya untuk mendengar teriakan melengking ala para fangirl k-pop saat melihat boyband kesukaan mereka. Terpaksa Akashi mengakui, ia menutup telinganya menggunakan power bank yang sedang ia bawa (emang muat?). Pastinya, kejadian itu langsung masuk ke dalam Top Ten My Most Embarrassing Moment-nya Akashi.

"BEGGAAALLL!" jeritan mengerikan itu kembali terdengar.

Saking EXTERME!-nya teriakan itu, pikiran Akashi menjadi buntu mendadak. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dipikirkannya hanyalah, Nasihat untuk anakku nanti, jangan pergi ke konser boyband. Kau bisa tuli, nak.

Jadi, ini yang namanya begal bilang begal? Oh, oke."

"Akashi Seijuro?" tanya si pemuda berambut raven akhirnya. Ia meraba-raba lukanya dan dengan perlahan mencabut gunting yang sekarang telah tertutupi oleh darah itu.

"Siapa lagi?" sahut Akashi ketus.

"Jadi ini perlakuanmu pada sopir ganteng yang sudah susah payah datang ke sini?" balas si raven tak kalah ketus.

 _Wut? Dia bilang apa barusan?_

"Sudahlah, kuanggap itu sebagai caramu mengucapkan selamat datang. Tapi tetap saja, darahku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk genangan darahnya yang sudah membentuk semacam kolam di jalan.

Akashi seketika facepalm, merutuki bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau ia baru saja menusuk orang ehemgantengehem itu dengan guntingnya. Untung saja ia hanya mengincar lengannya. Sempat gunting itu menyentuh wajahnya yang tampan dan berani, Akashi tak berani membayangkan apa-apa lagi.

"Ikut aku. Aku akan mengobati lukamu itu," ujar Akashi dengan gaya badass untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hee, kau bisa mengobatinya? Jangan sampai menusukku lagi ya, Pak CEO," gumam sopir aneh itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

 _Sopir sialan. Aku menarik kata-kataku kembali. Dia TIDAK GANTENG sama sekali. Dan dia BUKAN TIPEKU sama sekali._

"Jangan khawatir. Ikut saja." Akashi hampir saja mengeluarkan Emperor Eye-nya karena kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah." ia tersenyum jail sambil keluar dari mobil. "Aku Nijimura Shuzou. Sopir pribadimu untuk hari ini. Dan mungkin, teman kencan?" senyum jailnya bertambah lebar saat ia menekankan kata 'teman kencan'.

Andai saja Akashi Seijuro-sama tidak memiliki hati yang seluas lautan, mungkin saat ini Nijimura Shuzou telah terbaring tak bernyawa di atas aspal yang kasar tempatnya berpijak saat itu.

Akashi berusaha keras menahan sabar selagi ia berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Nijimura. Ia masih sanggup menahan sabar saat mengambil kotak P3K dari tempatnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi saat Nijimura dengan seenaknya mendadak memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebagai hadiah, tentu saja ada luka bekas tancapan gunting lainnya di lengan Nijimura yang berotot. Karena ia masih punya hati, ia pun berbaik hati merawat luka-lukanya. Yah, meskipun sekalian modus memegang-megang tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu memeluk seseorang yang baru pertama kali kau temui?"

"Hm? Mau tau aja atau mau tau bangett?" balas Nijimura yang alaynya lagi kumat dengan semacam ekspresi kesenangan tersendiri, puas mengerjai Akashi habis-habisan.

Akashi merengut kesal dan menggeleng, "Lupakan. Aku bodoh karena bertanya."

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Nijimura malah tertawa senang dan membalas, "Tuntutan pekerjaan?" dengan polos.

Akashi hanya bisa terperangah mendengar jawaban frontal nan polos yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya akan didengar dari mulut seorang Nijimura Shuzou.

"Bisa dibilang, aku selalu bertingkah seperti yang disukai klienku agar mereka puas," lanjutnya.

Akashi berharap ia akan tertawa seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dan mengatakan, 'Bercanda!' dengan senyumannya yang khas. Tapi Nijimura tidak tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. Walau tidak suka, Akashi dapat melihat keseriusan terpancar dari kedua iris abu-abunya.

"Dan aku tahu kalau kau menyukai sikapku, A-ka-shi-sa-ma~" sebuah senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya saat ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Akashi.

Wajah Akashi langsung terasa seperti terbakar. Panas. Oh astaga, Akashi suka sekali dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya itu. Sangat suka. Hanya saja, ini terlalu memalukan untuk mengakuinya secara langsung.

Sebuah tawa meluncur keluar dari mulut Nijimura dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu?" seru Akashi selagi suhu wajahnya kembali meningkat drastis.

"Tidak." Nijimura berhasil berkata di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau terlihat begitu berkuasa dan mengintimidasi di foto. Siapa sangka Akashi Seijuro adalah seorang bocah imut yang bahkan tidak berani mengakui perasaannya sendiri."

"Aku bukan bocah imut!" sergah Akashi sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh ya?" goda Nijimura santai. "Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Akashi menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut sambil bergumam pelan, "Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Dasar sopir menyebalkan."

Whoa, kau memerah sampai ke telingamu." Nijimura dengan cuek berjongkok di sebelah Akashi dan mengamatinya.

Sadar segala usahanya menutupi wajahnya sia-sia, Akashi mendadak berdiri, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. "Ayo pergi, dasar sopir menyebalkan."

 _Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik,_ pikir Nijimura sambil mengulum senyum melihat telinga Akashi yang masih berwarna merah terang.

"Nee, Bocchan, tunggu aku," serunya jail.

"Jangan panggil aku Bocchan!" balas Akashi dengan kesal bercampur malu. Ia melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya masih dengan wajah memerah. Nijimura tertawa pelan dan masuk ke belakang kemudi.

 _Mengesalkan. Mengesalkan. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti. Lihat saja kau, dasar sopir aneh._

"Kemana?" Nijimura menatap Akashi geli. Ia tidak berharap Akashi akan mengajukan permintaan-permintaan mustahil, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir Akashi akan memintanya membawanya ke..

"Rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Nijimura tak percaya.

"Rumah sakit. Byouin. Hospital. Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa. Tidakkah kau mengetahuinya?" desah Akashi, "Itu. Tempat dimana orang sakit berobat."

"Tidak. Aku tahu apa itu rumah sakit. Untuk apa?" Nijimura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat sebenarnya ia terus-terusan mengutuk di dalam hati, kau pikir aku bodoh? Orang biasa juga pergi ke rumah sakit, oke?

"Menemui teman lama." sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di bibir Akashi seakan ia baru saja teringat sesuatu yang bagus.

Kzl. Zbl. Bete. Marah. Semua ungkapan itu tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan Nijimura saat ini. Oh, yang benar saja. Ia tahu persis betapa Akashi menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bocah itu malah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan 'cinta-pertama-yang-tak-pernah-tersampaikan' nya saat diberi kesempatan menghabiskan sehari bersama dengannya? Harga dirinya terluka dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merasa.. cemburu? Astaga, Nijimura bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa cemburu. Mungkin ia sudah gila.

Si dokter muda berambut hijau itu menatap sinis ke arahnya dan membuang muka seakan-akan ia tidak layak untuk dilihat. Untung saja Akashi sedang pergi ke toilet. Dengan begitu Nijimura bisa melabraknya dengan bebas.

"Apa masalahmu," tanya Nijimura tanpa basa-basi. Nijimura melirik ke arah name tag di jas putihnya dan melanjutkan, "Midorima Shintarou?"

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku mempunyai masalah denganmu?" tanya Midorima sinis.

"Semua orang pasti akan mengira begitu kalau ditatap sinis setiap saat," jawab Nijimura sarkastik.

Mata Midorima berkedut singkat tanda tersinggung. "Aku tidak menatapmu sinis setiap saat," belanya dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

"Oh, ya. Berhentilah berbohong, Sen-sei~" balas Nijimura tak kalah marah.

Midorima menghela napas panjang dan seketika semua kemarahannya tadi lenyap ke udara. "Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu. Hanya saja, Akashi tidak pernah membawa orang lain menemuiku. Aku hanya takut kau akan menyakitinya setelah ia memperlakukanmu dengan begitu istimewa."

"Kau menyukainya?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Nijimura bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya.

"Sebagai teman, ya. Aku tahu ia bisexual dan aku hanya tidak ingin melihat temanku tersakiti," jawab Midorima pelan.

Demi para dewa, Nijimura tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa lega setelah mendengar jawaban Midorima. Bukannya apa, mungkin ia hanya.. tidak ingin orang ini mengambil Akashi darinya? Oh, Nijimura sudah pasti gila. Ia bahkan baru bertemu Akashi hari ini!

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku takkan pernah membuatnya menangis. Menyakitinya sama dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri." jawaban yang memalukan memang. Tapi Nijimura sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mengucapkannya. Segalanya terasa pas setelah ia mengatakannya. Segalanya terasa lebih lega.

"A-"

"Shintarou, kurasa aku akan peegi sekarang." kata-kata Midorima terpotong oleh Akashi yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sana.

"Kau dengar?" panas mulai menjalar ke wajah Nijimura.

"Dengar apa, Nijimura-san?" tanya Akashi dengan angelic smile yang semakin membuat curiga.

Nijimura seketika merasa ingin mati. Ia mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu di hadapan klien. Ia? Nijimura Shuzou? Lebih baik ia bunuh diri daripada mengulangi kejadian itu.

Ayo kita pergi, Nijimura-san." senyum menakutkan itu masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya bahkan setelah mereka sampai ke mobil.

"Kemana?" tanya Nijimura singkat. Ia masih merasa malu berkat tindakan bodohnya yang didasari suatu perasaan aneh.

"Pulang?" Akashi balas bertanya dengan polos.

"Yang benar saja?!" seru Nijimura frontal. "Kau mendapat kesempatan menghabiskan waktu dengan sopir ganteng ini dan kau ingin menyia-nyiakannya?"

"Ganteng?" Akashi memasang tampang antara jijik dan setuju. Sungguh tak terbayangkan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang spesial." Nijimura memutuskan dan langsung memacu mobil tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empunya mobil.

Alhasil, Akashi mabuk darat parah berkat gerakan tiba-tiba mobil sport yang sudah pasti kecepatannya tinggi. Untung Nijimura-san selalu siap siaga membawa Antimo! Antimo! Mengatasi mabuk darat, laut, dan udara tanpa efek samping! (Jangan promosi woi!).

Sopir sialan. Dasar tidak tahu diri. Memangnya ia pikir ia siapa, hah?

"Ini dimana?" Akashi lemas setelah menghabiskan 30 menit terakhir mengalami mual-mual tanpa henti.

"Ta~da! Bukit Sakura!" Nijimura dengan bangga menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga lebat yang terletak di atas sebuah bukit yang menyajikan pemandangan lengkap kota mereka. "Sebenarnya tak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat ini. Aku kebetulan tahu karena berteman baik dengan penjaganya."

Bohong kalau Akashi bilang ia tidak kagum melihatnya. Tempat itu seakan-akan terpencil dari dunia luar. Akashi tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri berharap waktu dapat berhenti dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini.

"Kirei.." sebuah gumaman terselip keluar dari dirinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Benar, bukan? Sebenarnya, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuajak ke tempat ini."

 _Curang. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum begitu lembut padaku? Kalau terus begini, aku bisa salah paham kan. Bodoh_.

Entah ia mengatai Nijimura yang bodoh atau dirinya sendiri, Akashi tidak tahu sama sekali. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka. Lagipula, Nijimura mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang klien. Ia hanya memperlakukannya begitu lembut karena ia seorang klien.

"Terima kasih." Akashi memaksakan dirinya berkata. "Terima kasih karena telah membawaku ke sini. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku tersenyum. Dan terima kasih telah berkata kau takkan pernah menyakitiku."

Akashi dapat melihat kedua mata indahnya melebar dengan terkejut. "Akashi, apa-"

"Aku," Akashi segera memotongnya, "tidak berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kita. Hanya saja, kalau kau terus-menerus memperlakukanku dengan begitu penuh kepedulian, aku mungkin akan salah paham tahu!"

Saat itulah, Akashi menyadarinya. Alasan kenapa ia dapat melepaskan semua perasaannya di depan Nijimura. Alasan kenapa ia sangat peduli pada pemuda berambut raven itu. Dan alasan kenapa air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

"Sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini? Padahal kita baru bertemu hari ini. Aneh." Akashi mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya walaupun ia tahu tindakannya takkan berpengaruh banyak.

Begitu kata terakhir meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, Nijimura segera mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut dan menariknya mendekat. Sebelum mereka berdua sadar apa yang terjadi, bibir mereka telah bersentuhan dengan lembut. Sentuhan lembut yang kemudian berkembang semakin agresif dan memaksa Akashi untuk membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah hangat Nijimura menjelajahi mulutnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Akashi mulai merasa sesak napas. Ia berusaha untuk mendorong Nijimura agar melepaskan ciumannya, tapi Nijimura lebih kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris penolakan Akashi dan terus melanjutkan aksinya. Perlahan, Akashi merasakan jari-jari dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang telanjang.

Kini Akashi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Nijimura menjauh. Berhasil. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kehabisan nafas dengan sejalur saliva menghubungkan mereka. Nijimura tidak berusaha untuk menyapu atau memberishkan saliva itu dari mulutnya. Ia hanya fokus pada salah satu tangannya yang telah menyelip masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Nijimura-san, hentikan!" sergah Akashi. Memalukan memang, tapi ia merasa takut akan melakukan hal 'itu'. Mungkin ia adalah laki-laki paling diminati perempuan di Jepang, tapi ia masih perjaka. Yang benar saja.

Seakan baru tersadar, Nijimura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menarik diri dari Akashi. "Maafkan aku. Aku lepas kendali selama beberapa saat." penyesalan terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Ya, Akashi Seijuro adalah seorang idiot dalam hal percintaan. Ia hanya memandang orang yang dicintainya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa saat sebenarnya mereka berdua menginginkan hal tersebut. Dan satu-satunya hal yang menghalangi mereka adalah Nijimura menunggu izin dari Akashi.

Keadaan menjadi hening dan canggung selama beberapa saat. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dan Nijimura merasa menyesal karena telah menyerang Akashi. Awkward moment level dewa.

Nijimura berdehem pelan dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan tenang saja, aku akan meminta agar tarifnya dikurangi karena kau tidak persis menghabiskan waktu seharian denganku."

Hening. Tak ada respon. Tak ada jawaban. Berasumsi diamnya sebagai kata 'ya', Nijimura mulai menjalankan mobil dan menyetirnya kembali ke rumah megah Akashi.

Perjalanan mereka lalui dengan keheningan dan rasa canggung yang luar biasa. Bukannya tidak melihat, Akashi hanya pura-pura tidak melihat sesuatu menonjol dari celana Nijimura. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi takut akan ditolak. Akhirnya, mereka telah sampai di rumahnya sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." senyum jailnya kembali muncul. "Aku takkan pernah melupakan hari ini. Apalagi ketika kau menusukku dengan guntingmu," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Bukannya menahan Nijimura agar tidak pergi, Akashi hanya memandang saat ia melambai dengan ceria dan melangkah pergi. Ia hanya memandang saat Nijimura menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan. Tapi segala pertahanannya runtuh seketika Nijimura menghilang di balik kutukan. Rasanya seperti seseorang mendonorkan jantung padamu saat kau terkena kanker jantung kemudian mencabutnya kembali. Sakit.

 **Etto.. Akashi-kun agak OOC sebenarnya di sini. Tapi di fic kali ini, Shiro pengen menonjolkan sisi lain dari Akashi-kun. Kalau biasanya Akashi-kun itu identik sama kekuasaan, power, intimidasi, Shiro mau kasih liat ke pembaca kalau Akashi-kun itu juga punya sisi imut. Apalagi kalau udah berhadapan sama Niji-sen. Sifat kouhai-nya mendadak muncul dah XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian pikir fanfic ini sudah selesai? Belum.**

"Akashi. Klienmu ingin bertemu sore ini." asisten berwajah datar itu berjalan memasuki kantor atasannya tanpa ketukan, salam, atau basa-basi sama sekali.

"Atur saja seperti biasanya, Chihiro," jawab Akashi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan dokumen yang sedang dikerjakannya itu. Ia agak heran kenapa Chihiro memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya karena biasanya, Chihiro selalu mengurus semuanya sendirian.

"Ia ingin bertemu di luar kantor." Chihiro mendesah pelan. Tambahan pekerjaan untuknya lagi.

Akhirnya Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berkedip dengan bingung sambil menatap Chihiro agar menjelaskan fenomena aneh itu kepadanya. Melihat Chihiro sama sekali tak punya niat untuk menjelaskan, ia kemudian berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Chihiro enteng. "Kau tahu sendiri kakek tua itu senang melakukan hal-hal aneh."

Akashi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya semakin lama semakin banyak dan ia hampir ragu ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Klien penting harus diperlakukan dengan sopan dan hormat.

"Jam berapa dan dimana?" tanya Akashi akhirnya.

"4 sore. Taman yang paling dekat dengan kantor ini," jawab Chihiro singkat, padat, dan jelas bagaikan sedang membuat pidato.

Akashi mengerjap perlahan dan melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. "4 sore? Tapi sekarang jam 3.45, bukan?"

"Mungkin." Chihiro menjawab dengan cuek. "Yah, sebaiknya kau temui saja ia dulu," lanjutnya santai.

Terkadang, Akashi sangat ingin membunuh asistennya itu. Ah, dia jadi teringat, dulu ia sering mengatakan akan membunuh sopir sialan itu. Kalau saja.. Oke, stop. Ini bukan saatnya untuk baper.

Akashi menyambar jas abu-abu yang disampirkan di singgasana kebesarannya dan berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Untung saja sang direktur memiliki lift pribadi yang bisa digunakan olehnya dan anak buahnya yang paling ia percayai. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan karyawan lain.

3.57, Akashi akhirnya sampai ke taman yang dimaksud. Kosong. Sepi. Tidak ada orang. Hening. Bunyi angin bahkan terdengar keras. Akashi sebenarnya sangat ingin memaki-maki kakek aneh yang membuat janji temu tapi tidak muncul di saat yang ditentukan. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh di sini. Sendirian.

Baru saja Akashi akan melangkah meninggalkan taman itu, ponselnya berdering dengan suara Nijimura yang tanpa sengaja ia rekam saat mengatakan 'Nada deringmu itu aneh, tahu'. Akashi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan menatap nomor tak dikenal yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?" jawabnya singkat.

Sebuah suara tawa yang khas menyambutnya. "Masih ingat aku?" tanya suara itu dengan nada jail bercampur gelinya.

Jantung Akashi terasa akan berhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. "Nijimura.. -san?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal?"

Apa saja. Kau boleh bertanya apa saja. Setelah itu, kembalilah kepadaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Maafkan aku karena telah mendorongmu saat itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kembalilah.

"Ya," jawab Akashi pelan. "Tentu saja."

Andai Nijimura dapat melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Andai Nijimura dapat menatapnya, maka ia tak perlu mengatakan hal-hal dingin yang tak pernah ingin ia keluarkan.

"Akashi Seijuro, apakah kau serius saat mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Tentu saja ia serius. Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius seperti itu hanya untuk bermain-main.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Dasar sopir menyebalkan!" Akashi benci dirinya sendiri yang selalu lepas kendali setiap kali berhadapan dengan si raven jail itu.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya menghubungiku secepatnya, Bocchan~"

Akashi tidak berani berharap. Ia yakin ia berhalusinasi. Ia yakin ia tidak mendengar suara manis itu secara langsung. Ia yakin..

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia yakin sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang itu tidak nyata. Ia yakin napas lembut di telinganya itu hanyalah ilusi. Meskipun begitu, ia ingin sekali meyakini kalau kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu adalah kebenaran.

"Aku takut kau akan menolakku. Aku takut kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang klien. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Atu takut akan tersakiti lagi." segalanya mendadak terasa lebih indah. Ia tidak peduli apabila Nijimura akan meninggalkannya setelah ini. Yang terpenting adalah ia telah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan menyakitimu, bukan? Dasar pelupa."

Air mata yang mengaliri pipinya terasa manis. Perasaan dicintai itu terasa manis. Diterima oleh orang lain itu terasa manis. Dan ciuman lembut di bibirnya terasa amat manis dibandingkan apapun. Bahkan rasa sakit yang selama ini menghantuinya juga terasa manis. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa orang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta itu manis.

 _Kau memang bukanlah seorang sopir biasa, Nijimura Shuzou._

 **Fuu -w- akhirnya selesai juga. Please fav and review for the cute Akashi-kun^^ *Akashi-kun's bright smile* Thanks for reading! But wait, a little omake for you~**

 _Senin, tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx, seorang pejalan kaki menemukan bekas darah di depan kediaman seorang miliuner muda pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Polisi mencurigai sang pemilik rumah sebagai pelaku kejahatan tersebut. Saat ini, polisi sedang melakukan tes untuk mengetahui pemilik darah tersebut."_

Terkutuklah kolam darah di depan rumahnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa membersihkannya?! Sekarang ia adalah tersangka pembunuhan. Oh, luar biasa. Akashi Seijuro, pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, adalah pembunuh. Pantas saja beberapa hari terakhir ini para wartawan terus-menerus mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Polisi! Buka pintu!" sebuah seruan diiringi ketukan mengejutkannya dari lamunannya.

 _Aku pasti akan gila sebentar lagi._


End file.
